


Good For Your Soul

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [28]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, OT3, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Have you ever fell in love with someone you hardly knew?





	Good For Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



[Good For The Soul [Lost Boys]](https://vimeo.com/267042900) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the request for Oingo Boingo in your letter and I couldn't resist making a treat.


End file.
